Warm Me Up
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: Edward has caught a minor fever, and that alone seemed to stir up some childhood memories between he and Al. Elricest. Very old.


_This is an **extremely old** oneshot that I wrote simply for practice when i was about **11 years old. **So yes, this is going to be absolutely horrible, but I still decided to leave it up just for kicks when I was cleaning up and deleting stories from my account today that's been sitting for years. This was based on a cute Elricest doujinshi called "Nightengale". _

_Since this was written in my much younger writing days, please excuse any spelling/grammar errors you may find._

_**Warning/s: sexual themes between minors and Elricest.**_

It was in the middle of winter when Edward Elric had caught a cold and fever, which worried Al greatly—even if it _was _just a minor fever. There wasn't really much that Al could do to comfort his brother, because after all, he was just a hard, cold suit of armor. All he could really do was just be there for his brother, and to bring him medicine when he needed it.

And that's what he hated the most.

When Al just wanted to comfort his brother; to just hold him in his used to be warm arms, he couldn't. And he _hated _it. He hated it everytime he tried to hold his brother when he was down, or feeling sick and Ed had told him that his armor was too cold, considering the fact that Ed was already freezing to begin with and Al's armor just made it worse for poor Edward. That happened before Al had returned Ed to Resembool a day ago because he was sick and needed somewhere to bed down for the night. He didn't exactly have any money on him at the time to sleep in an Inn, so they had to make their way towards Winry's house, with Alphonse carrying Ed all the way because he was too weak to walk.

So there Edward was, sick in bed at Winry's with Al watching over him, both brother's waiting for Pinako and Winry to return with Ed's medicine. It would take them awhile to get to town and back, so they had to wait. Ed's face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Even though he was burning up on the outside, his body felt cold on the inside, and Al could see that his brother was trembling in bed from the coldness that was churning constantly inside of him.

"Are you cold, Brother...?" Dumb question, he realized. Though Ed slightly nodded his head on the rather hard pillow he was laying on. That question seemed to stir up some childhood memories for him when Al himself had contracted a cold and fever. But Al had no clue if his brother remembered the same thing or not. The memory was so vivid in Al's mind, so crystal clear. His brother _had _to have remembered it because who could of forgotten a memory such as that one?

Al could remember it as if it had happened just a couple of days ago, and he replayed the incident of many long years ago in his head.

_8 year old Edward and 7 year old Alphonse Elric had just returned home after a thunderstorm. They loved playing in the rain for some odd reason, and Trisha had told them not to stay outside for long or one of them was bound to get sick._

_But ofcourse, like the children they were, they didn't exactly listen to their beloved mother and had stayed out there atleast an hour longer than necessary, and Al had contracted a horrible fever. Therefore, Trisha had to go into town to buy some medicine for poor Alphonse, and she had told Ed to stay at Winry's and Granny Pinako's until she returned. With that said and done, she kissed her sons good-bye, and headed off onto the long, narrow path that leaded into the nearest town._

_Alphonse was left lying in bed, shivering with the blankets held high. "Brother..." he gently called out, even though his brother wasn't in the room. "I'm freezing..." _

_Then, to Al's surprise, he looked down at the floor near the doorway and he saw two, bare little feet standing there. He followed his way up and saw Ed's calming face through the darkness._

_"Brother?"_

_"Shhhh. Granny will hear us." Ed gently hushed his brother as he quietly shut the door behind him_

_"You need anything, Al?" Ed whispered to his brother, being sure not to wake anyone. Peeking his head up past the covers, Ed heard a tiny, weak voice answer:_

_"I'm c-cold, Brother..."_

_"Well, I'll take care of that, Al. I'll bring you something warm." As soon as Edward was going to leave the room to get poor Al an extra blanket, his brother had grabbed Ed's hand gently, wanting him to stop._

_"Don't go..."_

_Al then reached his arms out toward his brother. "Brother, please...Warm me up..."_

_"But..." _My limbs are cold metal... _Edward thought._

_"It's ok, Brother. _You're _warm enough..."_

_It was then that Ed had crawled into bed alongside his beloved brother. He gathered Al in his warm arms and held the shivering boy as close to him as possible, never wanting to let go._

_"I bet you're not cold anymore," said Edward in a childish-like tone, along with a smile. Alphonse smiled warmly back as he gently buried his face into Ed's chest and sighed contently._

_"You're right...I'm _not _cold anymore. And I never will be... as long as I'm with you, Brother..."_

"Do you remember, Brother...?"

"Mnh... Remember what...?" Ed breathed, barely opening his eyes to see Al sitting beside him on the bed, looking down at him.

How could Ed have forgotten...? Scratch that—how could _anyone _have forgotten that? Just those two little words that Edward had just uttered had disappointed Al greatly.

"...Nothing. Just forget it."

Ed could tell by the tone of his voice that his brother had been hurt by something, but he had no clue what and he just decided to forget it.

Ed's body was burning up and yet he was just so cold on the inside, which only served to make him shiver under the many blankets that donned him. Sweat beaded atop his forehead and the rest of his body, and Al had noticed it.

"Brother, we should get you into some different clothes... Those are soaked in sweat."

Then, without giving Ed any time to respond, Al sat Ed up in the bed and began removing his shirt. He saw Ed shivering even more as Al's cold armor came in contact with his skin.

"Brother, when I touch you...it's cold...isn't it?" Ed was a bit surprised his brother would ask such an obvious question such as that one. _Ofcourse _it was cold! Al was metal armor with no warmth whatsoever and to top it all off, Ed was already freezing to begin with. Ed decided then to just not to give Al an answer, because, afterall, he didn't want to hurt him...he had done enough of that...

_Brother...Why won't you answer...? What should I do...? Even though I'm here with him, Brother is still suffering..._

_Body warmth, breath, heartbeat, and scent (I mean the physical). Although I possess none, please tell me...that I'm good enough for you. Please talk to me into believing that I'm wanted here... Call my name until I'm sick of it..._

"He's cold because...I'm touching him..." Al thought aloud, but Ed was almost on the verge of sleep again, therefore he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry..." _For being like this..._

It was then that Al had delved his leather hand past the loose waste band of his brother's shorts. He had heard his brother quietly grunt, but he didn't refuse Al.

"I'll warm you up, Brother..." With that said and done, he gently squeezed his brother's throbbing member in his hand, and slowly began to pump up and down with his hand, until he began to hear gentle moans making there way past his brother's lips in a way he never thought possible. "Mnnnh, Al..." Just hearing his brother's sweet, gentle moans of pleasure soothed Al, because now he knew that atleast he was doing something right...

_I don't ever want you to be cold when _I'm _beside you, Brother..._

Gentle moans soon flooded the room as Al's hand pumped effortlessly up and down Ed, causing him to shiver with anticipation. It would be very soon when Ed could come, and _that_ would be a great dissapointment for Al. So Al had just decided to milk this moment for all it was worth, and enjoy it while it lasted, because, afterall, he may not get another chance like this...

_Brother is so simple..._

_All because I touch him, he completely changes. He makes sounds. He trembles. He calls my name..._

_These small traits of Brother make me happy._

A couple more thrusts of Al's hand and Ed had finally came, cumming all over his stomach and Al's soft, leather hand.

"Mnnnnnnnh...Al..." he heard Ed moan out his name in such a beautiful tone that he had never heard before...It was breath-taking, and Al _loved _it.

"I bet you're not cold, anymore..." Al whispered into his panting brother's then caressed his brother's soft, velvety cheek and wished to God that he could kiss him.

"It felt...good, Al..." his brother breathed as he nuzzled his face into his brother's palm, wanting that little moment between them to last for eternity.

It was then that something had struck Ed. Those words...

_"I bet you're not cold anymore..."_

Those were the same exact words that had escaped his lips many years ago when Al had contracted a fever...

_So _that's _what he was referring to earlier...How could I have forgotten that...?_

Ed then recalled how much he had hurt his brother...

_I'm sorry, Al..._

Ed remembered holding his little brother tightly in his arms all of those years ago when Al had contracted a fever, and he had remembered how much that moment had affected his heart. Then he thought how much it had affected _Al _just a few moments ago when he had told him that he didn't remember...

"Al..." Ed breathed.

"What is it, Brother?"

"I'm sorry...for not remembering. I do now, though..." Ed then managed to give his brother a warm smile, one that Al would always remember.

"It's okay, Brother. I _knew _you would remember sooner or later."

"Thank you, Al..._so much..._"

It was then when Ed had finally realized that his brother wasn't so cold as he thought him to be as he grasped his hand in his own and looked up at his brother's emotionless, metal face.

"Well, Al," he began, trying his best to set up in bed. "You never did finish your job."

"What?" Al asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"You didn't finish changing me. My pants..." Ed has a very seductive grin plastered upon his face, and he could almost swear that Al was blushing furiously behind all of that armor if he had his body back.

_Heh. He hasn't changed at all since then... Hope he knows I'm just joking. _

It was then when he felt Al's leather hand gently try to tug down his pants.

_I guess he just doesn't get the joke..._

_Oh well, I'll just let him finish... It can't hurt._

When Al's armor came in contact with his skin this time, he noticed something; he noticed it wasn't as cold as he thought it to be before. And it was then that Ed had came to realization of something else; as long as he was with his brother, he would never be cold again.


End file.
